Pequeña unión
by CasBeth
Summary: AU. Richard y Alexis son hermanos mellizos. El comienzo del colegio significará una gran cambio en sus vidas. Historia de unos 6 o 10 capítulos. Espero que la disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una nueva historia, me han estado rondando otras, pero no me parecían originales y las organizaba bastante mal mentalmente.

Siento de veras no haber actualizado verano, sé que si lo estuviera leyendo me habría enfadado que se quedara inacabado... No me sobra mucho tiempo y espero actualizar cuando en el trabajo me den vacaciones.

…..

Alexis y Richard Rodgers nacieron el 12 de Mayo de 1980. Su madre, Martha, era actriz.

Martha no tenía muchos ingresos, puesto que actuar y ser madre de gemelos, sin dinero y sin apoyo familiar le resultaba complicado sobrevivir. Se llevaba a los niños a las actuaciones o los dejaba en alguna casa de vecinos o conocidos, pero, siempre acababa debiendo y se mudaban con frecuencia para despistar a los acreedores.

Un día como otro cualquiera en el otoño del 82 Martha estaba con sus hijos en el parque. Alexis jugueteaba en los columpios mientras Ricky miraba el periódico. Aunque su hijo solía jugar con su hermana y otros bebés, a veces actuaba de manera extraña, había leído que las niñas solían madurar antes y hablar un montón, pero en su casa ambos hablaban por igual.

-¡Mami! Aquí dice que este año va ser mu frio. Dijo Rick levantando las manos.

-¿Dónde lo dice? Dijo alarmada Martha

-En el peridico. Lo dice ahí .Dijo señalando una noticia con el dedo.

Martha le quitó el periódico que sostenía entre sus piernas. Definitivamente decía lo que anunciaba el pequeño.

-¿Te lo dijo alguien?

-No, lo dice el peridico Dijo un poco enfurruñado.

-¿Qué dice aquí? Martha señaló una noticia más abajo. No iba seguida de ninguna foto para que así Richard no se pudiera ayudar de imágenes para deducir la noticia.

-Se investiga el origen de la bomba colocada en la residencia de la presidenta del gobierno inglés. Dijo un poco inseguro el pequeño.

Por un momento Martha no supo que hacer. Su hijo había aprendido a leer él solo con menos de tres años. Contestó a Richard un simple bien y le mandó a jugar con su hermana controlando las lágrimas. No se podía permitir pagarle una mejor educación o llevarle a algún psicólogo. Temió que se llevaran al niño a alguna institución separada de ellas y por ello mantuvo el hallazgo en secreto.

Pasaron los años y tanto Rick como Alexis fueron creciendo. Ambos eran muy juguetones aunque también disfrutaban con la lectura y visitando museos. Martha consiguió trabajo en una cafetería en las afueras de Nueva York, que le ocupaba gran parte del día, pero se establecieron definitivamente allí.

Empezaron el colegio con 6 años, hasta entonces, habían acompañado a su madre al trabajo o se quedaban en casa o en casa de algún vecino, últimamente Martha les dejaba por las mañanas en las bibliotecas públicas. Se sintieron muy felices de poder conocer a nuevos amigos y aprender nuevas cosas.

Rick nada más entrar por la puerta de su clase descubrió que ese era su sitio. Los muros estaban repletos de libros, como una biblioteca. Además tenían una zona llena de juguetes y una gran pizarra verde oscura pintarrajeada con tizas de colores. Pero no solo le llamó la atención ello, la clase estaba llena de niños como él y su hermana.

Alexis se sintió más reticente. Ver a tantos niños le dio un poco de miedo. Al ver que su hermano miraba la clase con mucha determinación le dio la mano. Rick la agarró con fuerza y tiró levemente de ella hacia dentro.

Una señora se acercó hacia ellos.

-Vosotros sois Alexis y Richard, ¿verdad? Yo soy la profesora Gates

-Si señora. Contestaron los dos a la vez.

-Iros sentando en las mesas que va a empezar la clase. Los niños asintieron y se dirigieron a las mesas. La mayoría de niños aun no estaban sentados pero pronto la profesora les mandó sentarse.

-¡Buenos días niños! Hoy tenemos dos niños nuevos en clase: Alexis y Richard. Espero que seáis amables con ellos, ya que hoy es su primer día de clase. Los niños asintieron con la cabeza mirando a los dos nuevos integrantes. –Y ahora, sacar vuestro cuaderno de lengua y rellenar la página 23.

Los gemelos no tenían los libros, ya que Martha no sabía cuales necesitaban. La profesora Gates les llamó desde su mesa para que fueran a hablar con ella. Les indicó que leyeran un pequeño extracto en voz alta. Richard no tuvo ninguna dificultad Alexis leía un poco peor pero aun así lo hacía muy bien para su edad. Les puso unas sumas sencillas y unas restas. Rick las resolvió instantáneamente y Alexis tardó un poco más. La desenvoltura del pequeño llamó la atención de la profesora y mandó a la niña sentarse con el resto de niños.

-¿Dónde aprendiste Richard? ¿Habéis ido a algún colegio antes?

-No me acuerdo, Martha nos enseñó las sumas y luego aprendí con los libros de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué más sabes hacer?

-A veces me equivoco cuando hago multiplicaciones de 4 cifras por 4 cifras. Las mates no molan tanto como la lengua, me gusta más escribir. Dijo el pequeño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –A mi hermana le gusta que le cuente las historias o que se las escriba.

La profesora se quedó maravillada con el nuevo alumno. Desde dirección no le habían comentado nada de que fuera muy espabilado ni nada y la madre tampoco había comentado nada en la reunión que tuvieron unos días atrás, la madre le había comentado que los niños pasaban mucho tiempo solos y que no les dedicaba mucho tiempo. Sacó unos papeles de la cajonera y se los tendió a Rick. –Estos papeles se los tienes que dar a tu madre, son de los libros que tenéis que comprar, y dila que tienes que ir a las clases gratuitas que aparecen aquí. Por otro lado, te voy a dar unos libros estos días que quizás te gusten algunos serán de leer y otros serán más de historia… ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Genial! Dijo el niño sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Gates le mandó sentarse para poder dar su clase.

….

Cuando sonó el timbre del patio ni Alexis ni Rick sabían a donde ir. Unos niños se presentaron y les acompañaron.

-Mi nombre es Lanie. Dijo una niña afroamericana

-Yo soy Jenny. Dijo una niña rubia

-Y yo Javi. ¿Queréis ser nuestros amigos?

-¡Sí! Respondió Alexis muy contenta.

-¿Queréis jugar con nosotros a hacer pasteles? Preguntó Jenny

-Vale. Contestó Rick.

Fueron juntos al patio y estuvieron jugueteando. Conocieron a más niños de su clase y estuvieron hablando de juguetes, de películas que les gustaban... Ambos acabaron el día con una sonrisa en los labios


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por vuestros cometarios y follows y favoritos y por haberla leído.

La historia es muy diferente como habréis observado... Creo que hay escritores muy buenos en Fanfiction con los que no me puedo comparar que hacen historias "más convencionales" quizás mucho mejor que yo.. y tampoco quiero copiar a nadie. Así que intento otro tipo de historias.

…

Volvieron a su casa muy contentos en el autobús escolar. Unos cuantos niños se bajaron en su misma parada, pero a estos los esperaban sus madres. Rick y Alexis ya sabían que su madre no llegaría hasta la hora de cenar, así que sufriendo un poco de envidia se fueron a casa.

En la cena, Martha recibió los papeles de la profesora. Vio las actividades fuera de clase de Rick, había sido una tonta pensando que no se darían cuenta de cómo era el niño, pero le pareció bien, las clases empezarían en unos 10 días y sabía que al pequeño el daría ilusión. Sin embargo, ahora le surgía otro problema, ya que Alexis no se podía pasar toda la tarde fuera. Revisó otra vez las hojas y vio como la profesora había metido un papel con actividades extraescolares de carácter deportivo y de idiomas que se impartían en el mismo horario que las clases de Richard. Suspiró aliviada, Alexis era una chica muy responsable, y sabía que accedería a alguna actividad.

….

Los días fueron pasando y la profesora Gates observó que tratar con Richard no era tan fácil como esperaba. Cuando se sintió cómodo en clase, a partir del segundo día, ya no estaba ni callado ni atendía. Estaba claro que era un niño muy despierto. Demasiado despierto.

El chico conseguía sacarla de sus casillas. Si les mandaba deberes en clase, había dos opciones: que los hiciera rápido o que hiciera oídos sordos. En el primer caso, cuando acababa se ponía a jugar y era imposible pararle, si le mandabas quedarse en la mesa la tremenda imaginación del niño le llevaba a mundos paralelos o algo parecido y acababa distrayendo al resto. En segundo caso se daba más los días que tenía papel en la mesa, en ese caso se abstraía totalmente escribiendo historias haciendo caso omiso a la clase. A pesar de todo ello, si le conseguías sacar de su ensoñación el niño contestaba correctamente a las preguntas que le hicieras.

Otros días estaba más dicharachero, y no podía para de contar sus alocadas historias. La profesora Gates no negaba que Richard fuera un buen orador y escritor pero no le podía dejar interrumpir las clases.

Aunque ella se decía a si misma que todo no estaba perdido, ya que Rick se socializaba muy bien con los niños de su edad, seguramente debido a tener una melliza. Sabía que algunos pequeños como Rick tenían dificultades para las relaciones sociales y se alegraba de que no fuera así.

Debido a todo lo relatado la profesora se dirigió a su compañero el profesor Montgomery. Este impartía las clases de ayuda a los niños especiales. Sabía que muchas veces actuaba más como psicólogo que como profesor, él lo que intentaba era que esos niños pudieras vivir con sus capacidades en un entorno normal.

….

Hoy era el día que empezaban ambos las clases extraescolares. Había intentado convencer a su madre de que le dejara aprender karate, pero Martha se había negado. Era una injusticia que Alexis pudiera ir a danza y el no pudiera ir a karate sino a más clases.

Alexis disfrutaba más yendo a clase que él. Quizás el primer día fuese al revés, pero ahora estaba claro que no. No le gustaba sentirse aprisionado y así se sentía en clase. La profesora le obligaba a hacer ejercicios fáciles y a estar en silencio sin pensar, pero él no podía. Sabía que la profesora se esforzaba un poco y le traía ejercicios más difíciles que al resto aunque no solían llamar su atención.

Lo que si le gustaba eran los libros que le prestaba la profesora para aprender en casa. Había algunos de ciencias naturales muy bonitos, dónde encontraba miles de características de los animales. Aunque su favorito era un libro de narrativa que tendría que devolver mañana: el halcón maltés. Nunca antes había leído novela policiaca, era incluso mejor que los comics de superhéroes. En la biblioteca, su hermana no le dejaba coger libros de novela negra porque le daban miedo, pero ahora ya no aceptaría las quejas de Alexis.

Al acabar las clases se dirigió con la profesora Gates a un aula en otro piso. El aula no tenía sillas sólo tenía una gran alfombra y unos puff colocados arbitrariamente. Miró a su profesora que se encontraba detrás suyo, pero está ya no estaba allí. Entonces se fijó en los niños que estaban dentro.

Había un chico sentado en el fondo del aula. Hacia movimientos extraños balanceándose mientras leía muy concentrado. En la zona delantera había una niña. La observó maravillado, parecía un ángel o una criatura sobrenatural, era muy guapa. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos claros. Leía, frunciendo el ceño, un libro. Sintió que el tiempo se paraba.

Salió del ensueño, cuando la niña abrió la boca. Su tono consiguió romper su imagen de angelito. Era ofensivo e insultante como poco.

-¡Tu! ¿Qué miras? Dijo la niña enfadada al ver que la observaba.

-Ah, soy Rick, ¿y tú? Contestó acercándose a ella.

-Para ti Katherine que no te conozco y no sé si eres raro. ¿Eres raro?. Utilizaba un tono displicente, pero al preguntar su tono había demostrado cierto miedo.

-Yo no me veo raro, pero no lo sé. Dijo mirándose el cuerpo, por si tuviera alguna deformidad o algo.

-Si vienes aquí o eres raro o eres diferente. Sino no estarías aquí. Él es raro, yo soy diferente. Dijo señalando al niño del fondo que ni se daba por aludido.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que no se puede insultar a los demás por cómo son. No es su culpa ser como es.

-Lo que tú digas. Dijo la pequeña con cierto reproche. –Yo creo que eres más diferente que raro. No te he visto por aquí antes… ¿eres nuevo?

La niña le ponía un poco de los nervios. En especial sus cambios de actitud, al principio había sido borde con él y ahora se mostraba amable.

-Sí, empecé el colegio hace unos días. ¿Tú llevas mucho viniendo?

-¡No fuiste a preescolar! Dijo muy sorprendida la niña.

-No, pasábamos el día con mi madre. Las clases son un rollo no me gustan nada

-Ya somos dos, ¿te gusta leer?

-¡Sí! Tanto como escribir. Me he leído un libro que se llama el Halcón Maltés, ¿le conoces? Entonces vio algo que no supo catalogar, la pequeña Katherine puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se puso supercontenta a hablar con él de libros. Supuso que cada niño es diferente y aunque no le cayó bien al principio puede que compartieran una amistad al final.


End file.
